Just Another Voice (A Cryaotic Fanfiction)
by GBuscusDouglass
Summary: Allie has never really fit in, but not for the reasons you'd expect. All her life, she's been blind. Never seeing a face in all her life, she doesn't understand the big commotion in the Cryaotic fandom about his hidden appearance. When she unexpectedly runs into her favorite YouTuber, she doesn't realize just how much one man can change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I started this awhile back and was posting it on Instagram. It was written in past tense and I've gone through and made it present tense, so if there's past tense I'm sorry :3**

**Also there are no no words. *GAAAAAAAAAAASSSSP***

**Okay I'm done, enjoy.**

***Allie's POV ***

"Ellie!" I call. I hear the familiar clicking of my dog's nails hitting the hardwood floor get closer, and soon feel her warm body press up against my leg. I grab her by the harness and attach her leash. I set my GPS for the coffee shop a few blocks down and head out the door. It's quite cool for Florida, I'm glad I decided to wear a sweater.

_"Turn left at Connor st."_ I hear the dull voice of my gps call out.

I turn left and keep walking, the faint smell of coffee telling me I'm getting close to my destination. I start thinking about what I'll get, there's so many options, though I'll probably end up getting a mocha, as per usual, and I would probably get cara-

I fall backwards on to my rear. I'm pretty clumsy so I'm used to bumping into things, but I don't remember there being a lamp post or anything there...

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry!" I hear the voice of a young man say.

"_So, not a something, a someone." _I think to myself.

"It's alright." I tell him.

"Oh shit, I think your phone got smashed!" He tells me, and I can't help but feel his voice is... familiar. Anyway, I didn't remember bringing my phone...

"Oh no, please no.." I moan. Well, there goes my GPS.

"I.. I'm sorry, I would buy you a new one, if I could but.. I'm a little broke at the moment.." He explains. His voice, I KNOW it, but from where...

"Here let me help you up" he offers. I hold out my hand, and he grabs it and pulls me upright.

"How about I buy you a coffee?" He asks.

"This is going to sound really stupid..." I start, well, no going back.

"But are you, Cry?"

*Cry's POV*

Oh fuck... I raise my hands in front of my face...

"Please don't take any pictures." I beg her.

" I..." She starts and suddenly bursts out laughing. I lower my hands a bit.

" What?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm blind!"

Blind? I don't know how I didn't realize it, she has a guide dog right with her.

"By the way, sir cryaotic, a coffee would be lovelah," she says, her mouth forming a fake smile.

"We can discuss payment over it."

"And what would you like?" I ask, er, her. I realize I haven't even learned her name.

"Caramel mocha, please." She tells me. Once we have our drinks, we go and sit down.

"So Cry," she starts. "Payment. What you broke was not a cell phone but a GPS. It tells me where to turn to get to my destination." She explains. "Because, you know, blindness."

"I told you, I don't have any mon-" I start but she cuts me off.

"I don't want money," she explains.

"All I need is someone to guide me here every morning until my new GPS is here, and you'd be perfect for the job."

"But I don't even know your name." I say.

"Allie, you happy now?"

"I guess"

"Okay, you can walk me home so you know the route." She says. Seems easy enough.

"Meet me here every morning at 8 o'clock." Allie tells me.

"Got it." I respond and begin to walk away. I'm halfway down her walkway when she calls after me.

"Cry?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks, "

"No problem."

***Allie's POV***

What just happened?

Did I seriously just meet Cry?!

I skip over to to my computer and log into tumblr. I type my post as fast as I can, eager to share today's experience with my fellow fangirls, and post it in the cryaotic course, to my dissapointment, no one believes me. I spin around my chair, letting out an unhappy sigh.

After about a minute, my computer dings 5 times letting me know I have notifications. I click enter and listen to them. the first four I could care less about, but the last one proved my post true.

"cry-a-otic replied to your post- _"8 am, right?_"

I quickly type in my response.

_"You got it :3"_

I suddenly remember that I need to order a new GPS. I had gotten a warranty on it so it it's free. After finding and ordering the model I had owned prior, the website tells me it wil be here in approximately 2 weeks.

This is going to be the best two weeks of my life.

**A/N**  
**Writing in a blind persons POV is hard. Really hard. The story will get better over time as my writing skill improves and I get more into the characters, but for now, it would make my day if you review, favorite or followed.**

**Bye-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas guys, I hope you had a great day. Hope you enjoy this new chappie :3**

***Allie's POV***

**_~few days later~_**

I take a sip of my mocha and sit down in the chair Ellie had guided me to. The cafe is full of the sweet smells of the brewing coffee and other assorted drinks. It's also quite noisy, and I could just make out a few people's conversations. A little boy begging for a doughnut, a crying baby, two girls talking about fashion, something crashing to the ground...

"Allie?" I was broken from my trance by Cry's oh so familiar voice. I give my head a quick shake and try to position my eyes to where his voice had come from.

"So, Allie, care to tell me about yourself?" He asks. I'm slightly shocked at the fact that CRY wanted to get to know ME. Plain old boring visionless me.

" Well," I start.

"I... Grew up in Vancouver, which is in Canada. Cold, obviously, but not a lot of snow. Um, I moved down here with my older sister, Nicole, but she... passed away two weeks before I met you."

"I'm sorry," Cry interrupted.

I give him a smile and continue.

"I have another sister, Charlotte, she's 8, has had cancer for about two years. And there's my mother, Fiona, and my father, Jim, who passed away when I was 14."  
I involuntarily whip both my hands in front of my mouth. Why was I telling him these things? We just met!

" Sorry..." I say softly, so softly that for a second I thought he didn't hear me.

"No, it's fine, but why don't we finish this tomorrow?" He suggests. I nod and go to pick up my empty paper cup.

"Already got it." Cry tells me when he sees me patting around the table searching for it. As we leave the cafe, I can feel my cheeks start to burn.

Why? Poor Cry, it must've be so awkward for him. I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut...

*Cry's POV*

"Here we are..." I tell Allie. She had her head down the entire trip, deep in thought.

"Thanks," she murmurs. She was inside her house before I could even say goodbye. I sigh and climb into my car, starting up the engine.

So, Allie... I know so much more about her... Her poor mother... One kid dead, one blind, and one who had cancer...

Just, wow...

Allie was different though, she treated me like an old friend instead of a celebrity. She opened up to me and I was surprised how much I had learned about her over the few short days I've known her. I'm actually a little excited for tomorrow, to learn more about Allie, and maybe, just maybe, She'll learn about me.

***Cry's POV***

**_~next day~ _**

"So Allie, anything you'd care to know about me?" I ask her. Having learned about her during our previous visit to the coffee shop, I had decided to return the favor.

"How's your dog?" She questions.

"She... Passed about a month ago..."

I watch her exaggerated facial expression as she lets out a gasp. "Oh Cry! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, anything else?" I ask her.

"Just tell me about yourself."

"I moved out of my sister's and got my own place, her kid's about 7 months now, I'm pretty sure." I start. What else could I say...

"My favorite color's blue, I like pizza... I don't really know what else to say..." I finish, my story a lot shorter than her's.

"How's Nathan?"

"He's got a part time job and is doing well in school."

"Coolio." She says.

After a few minutes of sitting in awkward silence, I decide to learn more about Allie.

"What are your sisters like?" I ask her.

She looks slightly shocked at first, but decides to answer.

"Char's absolutely adorable, she's like a hardcore fangirl of yours."

"Isn't she only 8?" I interrupt.

"She grew up around swearing, our parents fought a lot. Anyway, as I was saying, she loves your videos, especially your reads. My other sister, Nicole, was the sweetest most caring person I've ever known. She was always helping everyone do everything, she was amazing..." She trails off, her face looking as if she's deep in thought.

"What happened?" I ask without thinking. She looks hesitant at first, but decided to tell me anyways.

"We were walking to the corner store. When we were crossing at an intersection and some jackass driving at around 80 mph came out of no where. Ellie pulled me out of the way, but Nicole wasn't so lucky. The cops told me her head got rammed between the speeder's car and someone else's. Her skull bursted under the pressure, and brains, blood, and bits of skull went flying everywhere." She finished her story, I could see she tried to incorporate humor, but it was too terrible to joke about...

I glance at her face, and its painfully obvious she's trying to stay optimistic. Her icy lavender eyes watery and look as if tears are threatening to pour out.

"How about we go?" I ask her, deciding to save her from embarrassing herself by crying in public. She merely nods in approval, and gets to her feet.

~~~

When we get to Allie's house, I say goodbye and turn to leave. I am stopped, however, by arms being wrapped around my torso. I turn around an look at Allie, who has her head burried in my shirt. Her tears soak my shirt and her whimpers break my heart.

Am I uncomfortable? Yes, a little. We had only met 3 or 4 days ago, but having her in my arms felt so... Right.

I wrap my arms around her tiny figure and rest my head on hers. For some reason, I was wishing this moment would never end.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

**A/N**

**SORRY! I haven't posted since Christmas! I really like this chapter and I hope you guys like it too!**

**Cry's POV**  
**_~Next week~_**

I extend my arm and thump my fist on Allie's door and wait patiently for it to open. Five minutes pass, no answer...

I continue knocking until my knuckles become sore, but still no answer. I could faintly hear a dog, probably Ellie, barking. I investigate the noise further, and find Ellie in the back yard, pacing furiously in circles.

I open the gate and make my way to the back door to see if it's open. I twist the handle, but of course it's locked. I curse and decide to think about my situation.

Okay. Allie wasn't answering her door.

There are thousands of reasonable explanations for this; she could just be sleeping late and she didn't hear me, listing to loud music, YouTube... Lots of rational reasons, but, no how hard I try to ignore it, I have this feeling; a feeling something horrible had happened... I shake my head to clear out the ridiculous thought.

"Okay, well, what can we do to get in?" I murmur to myself. I look down, and at my feet is a black doormat that says _welcome_ in big cursive letters. Well, it's as good an idea as any... I lift up the mat and, as I suspected, nothing. I sigh and drop it back to the ground.

I straighten myself up, the feeling getting worse every second. Just as I'm about to resort to busting down the door, I hear a metallic 'plink' and look back at the ground. A shiny silver key had made it's way beside my foot. I pick it up and insert it into the keyhole and hear the lock click. I turn the handle and push the door, It's hinges creaking as I walk in.

"Allie?" I call out, waiting for a response.

When she doesn't call back, I decide to try and find her.

After finding the bathroom, computer room, and a closet, I open another of the doors in the hallway, hoping she'd be in it this time. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see her, laying in her bed between two pillows, snuggled under her blanket.

"Allie!" I exclaim, relieved.

I go over to her bedside, and give her a little shake, she doesn't wake up. I shake her a little harder, still doesn't wake up. I take a step closer to her bed, and hear something crack beneath my foot. I lean down and pick it up. It was made of clear orange plastic, and almost looked like a prescription container. I shake the thought out of my head, refusing to believe what deep down I had already put together.

"Allie? This isn't funny!" I yell at her, hoping this was a prank.

Nothing.

Empty pill bottle, lifeless corpse... I'm in complete denial, until I find my final piece of proof;

A singular white pill... on the pillow beside her mouth.

***Allie's POV* **  
**_~Earlier~_**

I flip open my Macbook and enter my username and password into Tumblr and hit enter; excited to see if anymore of my fellow fangirls had noticed my existence.

"69 notifications" my computer tells me in it's lifeless voice. My face brightens and I giggle at the number. I beam through each one. If meeting Cry wasn't good enough, these girls were worshiping me like a god, and I was loving it. Their jealousy, kind words, and questions were making my night. There was one hate message, but, I brushed it, knowing it was just jealously and they didn't mean a word they said.

I head to the kitchen, Macbook in hand, to cook myself a pot of Kraft Dinner (Kraft Mac & Cheese for you American). but, as the water boils, the positive comments start to fade, and the one that sticks out is the exact one I want to forget.

"You whore, YOU FUCKING WHORE! CRY DOESN'T NEED YOU. HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE YOU, YOU DISGUSTING SCUM, HE JUST PITIES YOU. FUCK OFF YOU BITCH! "

I shake me head and smile, hoping to shake away the negative comment.

I finish my dinner, and decide to take my Mac to bed with me. I browse my Facebook for about an hour, and then go to YouTube and "watch" Cry's new video. Every time he asks a rhetorical question, I begin to answer, and then laugh. Halfway through he mentions me. ACTUALLY. MENTIONS. ME.

Well, he doesn't call me by name, but he talks a little about me, and coffee, and.. My sister?

I rewind the video by a minute and re-listen. He starts off talking about me, and moves to how my sister has cancer and that he should do another 24 hour charity stream. With my spirits lifted I decide to check Tumblr once more, forgetting completely about what had happened earlier.

125 notifications.

I jump excitedly and start with the first.  
My computer, obviously thinking I hadn't heard it enough already, replays the hate letter.

I can deal with it though, It's just one hate letter , right?

Wrong, so very, very wrong.

My eyes feel puffy, my nose is runny, and my sobs are uncontrollable. These girls, their words as sharp as knives and more painful that being stabbed. I always thought Cryaotic fandom was like a big happy family, but I was wrong.

I'm seeing another side, the cruel, vicious and abusive side.

I snap my laptop shut, and decide to try to sleep. Another bad decision.

When you're doing nothing, your brain tends to, well, over analyze. And in my sleep-deprived state, my brain comes to a terrifying conclusion; They're right, all of it, every. single. word.

Think about it. Why on earth would a big internet celebrity like him be nice to me other than pity? The ONLY reason he's nice is because I'm blind, and he owes me one. After tomorrow, he'll never talk about me again, forget my existence.

Why wouldn't he hate me? I'm annoying, I complain, and I can't do anything right due to my lack of vision.

I reach for my bedside, grasping a container and removing the childproof lid.

Who would miss me?

Cry wouldn't, that's for sure.

I take the bottle to my mouth, dump in every single pill, except one that falls to my pillow, and chug the glass of water beside my bed.

_Goodbye._


End file.
